


A Study In Pink

by panicatmydisco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I'll be posting every day or every few days, It's like your stereotypical romance but lesbian, Tada, this is kind of fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Luna couldn't believe how perfect the other girl looked in that pinwheel pink sweater, it hung off her angled shoulder's perfectly. It made Luna want to embrace her even more, it made Luna wonder how cute Hermione would look in her other clothes. All these thoughts were dangerous, so very dangerous, because in the end Hermione was still with Ron and Luna was alone and frightfully gay.





	1. Growing Lavender

If anyone told Luna that she'd have such a horrible crush on Hermione, she would have laughed briskly and discarded such an idea. Lately she couldn't stop starring at the other girl, it was as if her eyes were itching and the only relief was to glance over.  
Hermione didn't seem to notice, too enthralled in Ron. They both went to the same high school, both sat at the same lunch table, but Luna hardly ever spoke to the other girl.

It wasn't until their graduating year that Luna started talking to Hermione more and more. Asking the other girl about her favorite color or telling her that physics was actually silly. Luna was more of a writer, a dreamer, a drifter, she wasn't as enthralled with science, it was too strict. She was different, but if any of her friends thought she was weird she wouldn't know, they never really teased her about it.

Currently Luna was sitting with Hermione in the library, and Luna was reading a book about gardening. It looked like Hermione was doing some sort of complicated math and Luna was glad to not be a part of that. The only thing that was distracting her was the other girl's waves of beautiful hair. Luna couldn't help but want to feel those pretty brown strands between her fingers.

Ron was so lucky to have Hermione, and Luna just got so jealous at times. If Luna was a guy maybe she would have been able to snatch up Hermione before Ron. A year ago such thoughts would of confused Luna, but now Luna was sure that she was a flaming lesbian. If her wet dreams about Hermione said anything that is.

Today Hermione had asked to borrow Luna's sweater, the soft pink one Luna wore very often. It was a simple oversized cardigan, the type you could cuddle into on a cold day. Luna had remarked that surely Hermione could borrow a sweater from Ron, but strangely enough Hermione had insisted, something about being too chilled to even look for Ron.

Luna couldn't believe how perfect the other girl looked in that pinwheel pink sweater, it hung off her angled shoulder's perfectly. It made Luna want to embrace her even more, it made Luna wonder how cute Hermione would look in her other clothes. All these thoughts were dangerous, so very dangerous, because in the end Hermione was still with Ron and Luna was alone and frightfully gay.

"Hey Hermione? I'm going to go look for another book, this one isn't talking about the flowers I want." Luna muttered and noted how swiftly Hermione looked up, the other girl had been chewing cutely on her bottom lip.

"Okay, hope you find it." Hermione said softly and sweetly. The things that pretty voice did to poor Luna, it was going to be her end.

Luna didn't need a different book, she needed air. So she walked around the library until she entered the gardening section. She had no idea what to do, with little thought she grabbed a book on growing lavender and headed back.

When she was only a few feet from their table she was stopped. What she didn't expect was a head cheerleader, Lavender Brown, to come up to her and smile brightly.

"Luna, I know I'm wonderful but I didn't think you were looking for a book on me. Darling, you could have just asked." Lavender said in a flirty voice, her eyes staring deeply into Luna's wide ones.

"Uh yeah Lavender, I should have asked you." Luna said carefully confused as to why a pretty cheerleader was communicating with her at all.

Lavender chuckled a finger finding its way to rest on Luna's chest. "You really should have, we could have set something up, a time when I could really show you how to grow lavender."

Luna was almost speechless but instead she wittily replied back, "I need some hands on experience, maybe even more than what a book could give me."

Lavender's hand was so close to her left breast now, Luna was sure the girl was going to just slide it the whole way down and cup her completely. "I can give you hands on anytime Luna." Lavender muttered leaning in so her lips brushed Luna's ear.

Without another thought Lavender was gone, and Luna was standing there with a flushed face. She glanced at her and Hermione's table and was shocked to see Hermione gazing at her with an annoyed look. Luna walked back over to the table setting her books down, and decided not to mention what had just happened. She could tell by the look on Hermione's face that the wheels in her brain were spinning.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked in that way that made everything sound more intelligent.

"I think Lavender Brown may like me is all." Luna offered.

"But Lavender's straight as an arrow!"

"Obviously not Hermione," Luna said about to chuckle, she stopped when she saw Hermione's face.

Hermione looked like she was pouting, the expression was incredibly strange looking on her strong features. Her eyes were gazing on Luna's pale slim fingers that were playing the first few pages of her book, and her lips down turned.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Luna murmured guilty.

"Nothing, I just have a lot of homework and you guys were distracting me." She muttered swiftly before going back to her math.

Hermione was quiet the rest of the day, and every time Luna tried to talk to her she seemed frustrated. It made no sense to Luna especially when Hermione lashed out at Ron. Ron took the mean words with ease and gave Hermione a pat on the hand as if she was a child. That only made Hermione even more upset and she stormed off. Luna couldn't figure out what had irritated Hermione so much, she was wondering if the girl was homophobic or maybe just hated Lavender. That's when Hermione's horrible mood had started after all.

Two weeks went by with a moody Hermione and a flirty Lavender. Every time Luna was in the library so was Lavender, waiting for the chance to attack and sink herself further into Luna's life. Luckily she seemed to only strike when Hermione was working and Luna was looking for a new book.

Lavender hadn't been getting too close, well not until recently. Luna had gotten up to return her book and she felt a hand on her waist. It was Lavender with her trademark grin ever present, and an almost daring look on her face. Luna looked down at those pretty manicured fingers and the other girl smiled knowingly. This time Hermione was watching as Luna seemingly melted under the other girl's touch.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the parks?" Lavender asked already steering Luna towards the exit of the library. "I think it's a beautiful day for some exploring don't you?"

Luna was about to answer when she was roughly pulled back by Hermione who had rushed up.

"Lavender we aren't supposed to go to the parks during school hours! I don't need Luna in trouble," said Hermione.

"Oh, you are ridiculous, like you haven't been there with Ron! Stop hogging Luna! She's her own person! What would you like to do Luna?" Lavender asked her voice softening as she looked at the grey eyed girl.

"I would love to go out to the parks with you Lavender." She couldn't help but flush, "But Hermione is right, I really can't afford to get in trouble."

Lavender nodded and scowled at Hermione's triumphant grin. "Maybe some other time Luna," she offered Luna with a wink.

Once Lavender had swayed away Hermione was grumbling to herself.

"What's wrong Hermione? You've been acting off for awhile now."

"Nothing is wrong! She is just such an annoyance. She keeps undressing you with her eyes and it's so disrespectful!" Hermione grumbled out pulling Luna back to their table.

Laying on Hermione's chair was Luna's soft pink sweater, the one Luna hadn't seen in weeks. She noticed how Hermione pulled it up over her shoulders as she sat down, giving it a snuggle. It was adorable and Luna would have cracked a grin if Hermione's words weren't still ringing in her head.

"Hermione?" Luna asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that I like girls right? That I don't mind that Lavender likes me? I think it's nice to be sought after." Luna admitted biting her pale bottom lip with white teeth. She was scared that Hermione would indeed be disgusted, and the thought left her painfully sad.

"What do you mean?" Hermione mumbled seeming confused. "You are a lesbian?"

"Yeah."

Hermione didn't seem upset but the wheels in her brain really did seem to be spinning. She was biting her lip and starring at Luna with squinted eyes. Luna was feeling nervous under that strict gaze, she felt like an equation that Hermione was solving piece by piece.

"Okay?" Luna asked her voice like the whisper and crackle of falling leaves.

"Yeah." Hermione muttered before smiling, and it was a soft smile, one that confused Luna even more.

"Okay." Luna mumbled before slowly standing up and grabbing her backpack. "I'm just going to go, uh duty calls." She grabbed her gardening books with a nervous smile before walking away. She didn't look back.

The next day there was a hush over their lunch table and Hermione and Ron were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Luna was approaching the table and noted this difference, her body language growing less confident as she got closer. Did Ron and Hermione break up? Luna was going to find it hard to believe that they actually just split so quickly. Sure, they had been struggling lately but they had been so in love. Luna noticed that Hermione had Luna's pink sweater tied around her waist, the room a bit too warm for the garment, but yet the girl still wore it in some way.

Just as Luna was about to sit down at the oddly quiet table she made eye contact with Lavender. Lavender had this look on her face as she eyed Luna's simple outfit, it was the look of undeniable lust. Luna was wearing a simple white tank top that was tucked into a pleated paisley skirt with saddle shoes. It was a more retro outfit but she liked it, and more importantly the outfit popped with her black circle rimmed glasses. She hadn't been able to find her contacts that morning so she was forced to pull out her glasses.

Lavender stood and made her way over to Luna, stopping her from getting to her usual table. Luna couldn't help but gulp as the cheerleader stalked closer.

"Hey Luna, how have you been lately? I've been meaning to catch up ever since yesterday, I didn't get to finish talking to you." Lavender said taking Luna by the elbow and leading her to an empty table. 

"I'm doing alright, a bit tired if I'm being honest, I was up late last night reading." Luna confessed rubbing at her grey eyes with a sheepish grin. 

Lavender smiled at the action and Luna almost felt like such a smile couldn't possible be for her. It was so soft and caring, a look Luna had yet to see cross the cheerleader's face. It was so different from the usual confident grin the girl had set on her face. It was disarming and gentle, and Luna couldn't help but stare. She couldn't recall anyone looking at her like that, maybe Hermione once or twice but she'd never thought much of it. All Luna could do was let one of her dreamy grins slip onto her face, all of a sudden aware of her random outfit and tangled hair. Her glasses slipped down her nose as she tilted her head down her shoes suddenly quite interesting. 

"Luna, where did you even find such ridiculous glasses?" Lavender teased. 

"I- uh these are the ones I picked out, um from the store-" Luna stumbled over her words as the other girl pushed the glasses up her nose. 

"I don't think I like them, but they look cute on you anyway," said the girl who was leaning impossibly close. 

Luna smirked and was about to defend her glasses but she didn't have to. That was supposedly was Hermione was for, because suddenly the girl was right behind Luna's seat, her hands resting on Luna's bare shoulders. Yup, Luna was most definitely going to melt from that amazingly soft touch. Luna tried not to shutter or react but she could feel her eyelids droop ever so slightly, each lid wanting to flutter under the simple touch. She felt the grip tighten ever so slightly when the two girls started to glare at each other. She didn't know why but she could tell that Hermione had her debate face on, the face that could make a person fall to their knees. 

"I love your glasses Luna, they accent your eyes wonderfully," said Hermione. 

"Granger! This is ridiculous! Please leave us the fuck alone!" Lavender scowled. 

"Don't talk to her like-" Luna was cut off but a raging Hermione. 

"Certainly not! Luna needs to eat something and if you keep talking her ear off, she might starve." 

"Hermione, I won't starve from missing lunch once," Luna reminded gently. 

"Luna I would feel much better if you got something to eat, actually stay here, I'll get it."

Hermione was suddenly gone and Luna was starring at an annoyed Lavender. Her fists curled and her chest puffed out ever so slightly. It was strange to see her looking so frustrated when usually she was the one in control. Her eyes returned to Luna and they seemed to soften ever so slightly once again. 

"Would you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Lavender asked quickly and Luna could swear she heard someone curse behind her. 

Luna took a moment to respond, her initial reaction being complete and utter shock. Should she go on a date with Lavender? She liked her well enough, she could even fall for her (maybe, if she tried). She needed to get her mind off of Hermione anyway, because her heart was already crushed by having to watch her and Ron all the time.

"Yeah, I think I do."


	2. Date Night Ready

"Wait! So what you are telling me is that Hermione broke up with Ron?" Luna asked her eyes wide. 

Draco gazed down at Luna unamused, his eyebrows quirked. "That's what I just said." 

"Over what?"

"Luna, my dear, if I knew more information I'd tell you. Right now I'm more concerned about your outfit for your date tonight." Draco uttered as he sifted through Luna's closet.

After being asked out yesterday, Hermione had gotten Luna blueberries and a peanut butter sandwich then forced her into leaving Lavender for the rest of lunch. With slight annoyance Luna followed Hermione back to the quiet table. She ended up talking to Harry about football, because Ron and Hermione were silent next to her. To say the least, it was an incredibly awkward meal, especially when Luna would blush every time Lavender glanced her way. 

Draco, being one of her best friends, had insisted on picking out her clothes for the night. Draco always wanting to make sure Luna didn't look like rubbish. Luna and Draco had became friends in middle school. Draco was being bullied by an older boy and Luna managed to convince the boy she was a witch to scare him off. It worked and despite being a little devil, Draco became one of her friends. She saw past his glares and saw the good in his heart. She knew it was all only a defense tactic, she knew there was so much more beneath the surface. 

"Luna, you'll wear this," Draco beamed while holding up a soft pink button down and high waisted black shorts. "In the text she mentioned it was casual, right? Well this sexy and casual, and even a bit classy. I added pearl earrings, they are such a nice touch." 

Draco's farther would hate this so much, and that's why Luna loved their friendship. Draco was always pretending to be some sort of jock, but in reality he was most definitely a softie who loved fashion. Plus Luna was pretty sure that Draco had a huge crush on Harry, if his efforts to pick fights said anything. 

"Where'd you get pearl earrings? They better be fake Malfoy!" Luna exclaimed. 

"Well if you don't like the earrings then the necklace I bought might make this a bit awkward." 

"What?!"

Draco beamed before narrowing his eyes, "You are one of my best friends. I have a lot of money to blow and I wanted to get you something nice, just take the gift." 

"Alright but only because I know you threw out the receipt." Luna muttered walking to the bathroom to change. 

The outfit definitely hugged her correctly and she felt pretty, kind of like she'd just walked out of a magazine. The pearl necklace ended up being a single pearl in a silver heart connected to the chain. It was beautiful, the type of thing she'd never buy for herself and she found herself tearing up as she gazed in the mirror. She felt beautiful, all those years of struggle and not belonging, and now, she felt beautiful. 

"Oh Luna, you look lovely." Draco murmured walking into the bathroom with a smile. It was the type of smile that made Draco glow, the type that Luna was sure Harry Potter couldn't resist. 

"Thanks to you." Luna said grinning teasingly.

"Thanks to me." Malfoy responded smugly. 

When the doorbell rang, Luna struggled not to rush to the door. She made herself pace her steps. She swung the door open to reveal the opposite of whom she expected.

"La- Wait Hermione?"

"What aren't you happy to see me? I thought we could study for our tests next week." Hermione commented sweetly. Luna couldn't help but notice that once again her pink sweater was hanging off those lovely shoulders, something about the sight always making her feel warm. 

"Well, uh, tonight actually isn't a good night for me. I have some plans-"

"She's going on a date Granger." Draco added snidely.

Hermione seemed a bit shocked for a moment, before her eyes ran over Luna's outfit. Luna tried not to blush from the examination and prying eyes. She didn't understand how just Hermione's gaze could make her feel so different. 

"Is it with Lavender?" Hermione asked briskly. 

"Yes." Luna murmured softly before looking down at her hands. 

Hermione was silent for a moment, and it made the air hang like a limp body, it all felt heavy. Luna could hear Draco snort and stomp off, having enough of Hermione already, or possibly knowing something she didn't. Luna instead just stood her ground waiting for Hermione to speak, to say something, anything. 

"Please don't go." It was said so softly that Luna had to look up to make sure it was bold Hermione who had said it.

"Why not?" Luna asked. "I know you don't like her a ton, but she's not bad. "

"I just don't want you to go." 

"Hermione, that's not the best reason in the world. I respect your opinion and all, but this is my choice. Draco is my friend too and I don't live by what he says," said Luna.

"She's just using you!" 

"For what?" Luna countered calmly. 

They met eachother's eyes in that moment, a clash of colors as they narrowed their gazes. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and shut it slowly, her eyes screwing shut. She looked conflicted, confused, and so unlike the confident girl Hermione was. It made Luna want to hug her, embrace her, just finally tangle her limbs with the other. 

"I should go. You have fun, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came." Hermione muttered sounding both polite and hurt. 

Luna shook her head with a sigh, "You don't make any sense." 

"I know," and with those parting words Hermione ran off Luna's front porch, any traces of her gone in seconds. 

Draco emerged from the hallway looking furious. "Why can't she just figure it out? She's supposed to be so brilliant and she can't even admit her feelings?! Pathetic." 

"What?" 

"C'mon Luna, why else would she be attempting to crash your date? She is just too nervous probably, since she just left her boyfriend. Maybe she doesn't want you to feel like a rebound? Or maybe she isn't comfortable admitting she is slightly bent? Either way, that was simply pathetic." 

Luna's mind was running a mile a minute, and she felt completely confused. "What? She's not straight?" 

"I don't know or care. She's into you though! What's the deal with that damn pink sweater?! I know it's yours-." Draco was cut off by the doorbell again. "Finally the real date, so you can enjoy your life!"

Luna bit back her laugher at the boy's dramatics, even though she was very confused. Could Hermione possibly like her? Just opening her mind to the thoughts made her feel vulnerable. She pushed all that away to make her way to the front door.

When she opened it there stood Lavender with one red rose and a gigantic smile. Though her smile faltered ever so slightly as she took Luna in, and at first Luna thought she might not like her outfit. 

"Luna, you look so hot," Lavender said almost incredulously. 

Luna smiled awkwardly, wishing Lavender had said something a bit more romantic than that. She decided just to accept the compliment despite how weird it felt. "Thank you," she murmured taking the rose Lavender offered.

She handed the rose to Draco who was smiling in the doorway, though he must of heard Lavender's comment, because something was off about his smile. It wasn't that it wasn't nice, but Lavender had certainly not thought of anything prettier to say. 

"Let's go, I have a fun night planned for us," Lavender said with a wink. 

"Bye Draco," Luna waved as they made their way off the front porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far, I'm definetely hoping Hermione gets her shit together (; a little jealousy never hurt anybody 
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


	3. Fake It

They ended up at a fancy restaurant that Luna had never heard of, the atmosphere was not one that Luna particularly enjoyed because everywhere she looked sat rich white people.   
It was disappointing to think so much money was being spent on steak and wine, especially when there were people starving at their local shelter. Lavender didn't seem to care though, she was giving the waiter soft smiles and twirling her spoon between his manicured nails easily. Luna couldn't wait to get her soup which was the cheapest item on the menu, just so she could have some sort of distraction. 

She was attracted to Lavender, it only made sense, Lavender was a very pretty girl. Though she couldn't say she found conversation with her to be extremely riveting, but she wasn't complaining, dinner had been pleasant enough. There was something missing, but she willed herself to ignore that stupid voice in her head that waited to remind her of Hermione. It was so unfair! This was her first real date and her own mind was betraying her with thoughts of lovely brown locks combined with a beautiful mind. 

When it was time to leave Lavender promised that Luna would love the next part of the date. Luna was excited immediately, thinking that maybe Lavender had something more intimate and less fancy in mind. They ended up at a tiny ice cream parlor and Luna did love it. She loved the ice cream and it definitely was more the type of place Luna wanted to find herself in, all the workers college students and retired people. Luna had some sort of peach ice cream that reminded her of her grandmother while Lavender licked at a strawberry popsicle, her pretty pink tongue distracting Luna's wide and innocent gaze. 

"You know, I couldn't stop starring at you Luna," Lavender commented, "You just look so wide eyed and innocent, it just makes me want to kiss you." 

Luna couldn't help but blush, "Maybe you should then." 

"Not so innocent are we," Lavender said with a smirk. 

Luna giggled at the other girl leaned in and set a gentle kiss on the other's lips as they still stood in the ice cream parlor. Luna tasted the sweet strawberry flavoring as the kiss deepened and she wonder why it felt a bit off. Her heart already belonged to someone else she knew this, but her brain forced her to kiss the beautiful girl before her. Lavender was a good snog, she could already tell, and she let her body go through the motions. 

"Sweet as I imagined," Lavender said as they pulled away their foreheads resting close together. Luna could only blush and wonder if Lavender had really imagined them kissing.

The date ended with more kisses and the promise of another date soon to come. She told Draco all about it and he seemed more excited then she did, but he did make a comment about not thinking they were completely perfect. 

"I don't know, you just don't seem compatible, something is off." Draco commented sounding sure of himself.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously. 

"You don't look at her the way you look at Hermione." 

"What?" Luna asked quickly. 

"Maybe Lavender will grow in your heart with time." 

Luna didn't say anything but her silence was loud. She and the blond boy knew it meant only one thing. Luna wasn't going to fall in love with Lavender quickly, not when Hermione was in her life. Her crush on Hermione exceeded any rational feeling she had ever felt before. Draco knew it, and so did she. Luna wondered if it was wrong to go on dates with Lavender when she felt the way she did. But on the other hand how was she ever going to get over Hermione if she didn't put herself out there. 

The next couple days everything pretty much returned to normal, Ron and Hermione were civil and their lunch table was talkative once again. Luna and Hermione studied in the library but Lavender didn't show up anymore, this seemed to be putting Hermione in a wonderful mood. If Luna squinted her situation she might even say that Hermione had bee more flirting lately, which cause hundreds of butterflies in Luna's stomach. Luna only saw Lavender in the halls, but when she did Lavender would leave her friends to walk Luna to class. It wasn't util the next week that the pot boiled over and Luna saw that not everything had returned to normal. 

Luna was walking in the hallway when Lavender wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Luna smiled at the contact but was surprised when she saw the livid look on Hermione's face, who was only feet away from them. She'd only seen that look on her once and that was because a boy had grabbed Luna by the hair. Hermione's eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed, and her body completely tense. She was gone sooner then Luna thought possible, and she couldn't help but frown as the girl stalked off. 

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous that she doesn't have you," Lavender mumbled into Luna's hair before planting another kiss to the side of her head. 

Those words did the exact opposite to Luna then what they should have. Instead of leaning up to kiss Lavender, she shook her head slowly. "Lavender I've got to go," she mumbled. 

"Oh c'mon, I hardly get to see you," Lavender whined. 

"I just need some space," Luna offered. 

"More like you are going to go run after that stupid Granger who is such an annoying bitch,' Lavender spit and the second after she said it, she looked horrified. 

"I can't believe you'd say that about her," Luna said feeling shocked. 

"She is trying to steal you away! You are way too sensitive," Lavender said looking like a defeated child. 

"I'm done here, I'm sorry Lavender but I don't think this will work out." Luna said before running down the hallway trying to get away from Lavender by hiding in the crowds of students. She could of sworn she heard Lavender cursing but it didn't matter, because all she could feel was tremendous relief. 

That night as she sat at her old oak desk she recounted the whole story to Draco, who only seemed as relieved as she was. 

"At least you are being true to yourself," Draco commented through the line. 

"Yeah I thought it was time. I couldn't let her say things about Hermione like that," Luna admitted while twirling the phone cord around her finger. 

The doorbell rang and Luna sighed, "I'll talk to you later Draco, somebody is at my door." She hoped it wasn't Lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready hunny, there is a storm coming


	4. Hermione

Water, dripping down a smooth tan neck, droplets slowly rolling over the occasional mole or freckle. A pink familiar sweater soaked and clinging to the shoulders of a brown eyed girl, her clothes wet and sticking against her every curve. This was the sight that met Luna when she calmly opened the door, and when she saw Hermione soaked from the rain she felt her knees weakening. 

"Are you going to invite me in?" 

"Hmm?" Luna pondered her eyes still lost in following those droplets down the other girl's pretty neck. 

"Can I come in? I'm freezing, the weather really isn't the best." Hermione nodded to the ran falling beyond the porch, the fall wind causing it to be cold and brisk. It was only then that Luna noticed Hermione's shattering teeth. 

"Yes, of course, my bad," Luna rushed quickly ushering the girl into her home. 

Luna's father wasn't home as he was working late at the local newspaper, so they entered the quiet house. The only sound, being the soft sounds of the birds her father kept in a large cage, one that was almost the size of a wall. The cage was located in a back room but you could still hear the faint sounds of their movements from the front hallway. 

"Would you like to change into some different clothes, I can put your wet ones into the washer for you?" Luna offered, watching as Hermione kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful, thanks." Hermione said as she started to peel off that infamous pinwheel pink sweater. 

"Not a problem," said Luna as she attempted to not stare at how Hermione's thin t-shirt clung to the curve of her back. She took her sweater from Hermione thinking it was a shame to wash away the scent of Hermione and fresh rain. 

Luna quickly turned around as Hermione started to touch and fiddle with her shirt's bottom hem, wanting to give the other girl the privacy deserved. But then she felt a hand tug at her own, spinning her back around in a somehow gentle manner. Luna stared down at the hand in shock first before letting her eyes trail up the strong but soft arm and into those deep eyes. It was only then she noticed that Hermione wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and that the thin shirt was crumpled in Hermione's free hand. Luna felt her eyes drag a bit slower along the other girls body, taking in pale maroon bra that was simple and had not a bit of lace on it. It was elegant in a different way, a way that only Hermione could pull off, the material looking soft and almost shiny. Her body wasn't as curvy as some girls, but it still held that gentle feminine slope on her hips. Luna couldn't recall ever being so memorized before, but she forced herself to not stare, her curious eyes meeting Hermione's. 

"Luna, do you think I am beautiful?" Hermione asked as if she was asking about an assigment from school. 

"Yes, always, inside and out." Luna confirmed quickly because how silly could Hermione be. 

"Do you like my body?" 

"What is there not to like?" Luna countered raising an eyebrow. 

Hermione looked conflicted her eyes narrowing and she took a step closer to Luna, and then another. Hermione's arm experiment wrapped around Luna's waist and Luna was shocked by the gentle touch.

"Why are you dating Lavender?" Hermione almost grumbled out. 

"I'm not anymore, we parted ways. We weren't good for each other." Luna offered trying to sound casual as Hermione's unpainted nails ran along her lower back.

"I'm glad, it was awful seeing you too together. Though you didn't answer my question.." 

"I was trying to forget about someone," Luna confessed. 

"Who?" Hermione demanded her grip on Luna loosening. Luna couldn't bare to have her let go. 

"You," Luna said immediately, she felt like she was drowning. 

Hermione smiled and pulled away, and Luna didn't recognize the look on her face. She seemed annoyed and pleased all at once. 

"Is there somewhere I can finish changing?" Hermione asked cocking her head innocently at Luna, as if she hadn't just taken off her shirt in the front hallway, as if she hadn't just asked about Lavender and pulled Luna close. 

"Just go up to my room, and take whatever you want to wear." Luna offered watching as Hermione walked away without another word. 

Luna shook her head walking to the laundry room with the sweater. She took a deep and slow breath once she got there, she was trying to calm down her racing heart. The image of Hermione shirtless kept rolling into her head, good heavens Hermione's breasts were the perfect size for touching and squeezing, they were perfect for Luna in everyway. Luna had been both amazed and turned on, and she wanted to cry out in frustration. Was Hermione playing with her? Whatever was going on was leaving Luna in a daze and she wanted more of the mystery, but more importantly she wanted Hermione. Not just in a sexual way but in an all out, forever sort of way. She wanted lazy breakfasts in the morning and cartoons with her. She wanted cute dates and small arguments over dumb things. She wanted cups of tea and long late night talks. 

When Hermione entered the laundry room she held her wet clothes in her hands, and was wearing a pair of Luna's sweatpants and an oversized t shirt. It was almost too much for Luna to deal with, and she couldn't help but smile brightly as she took the clothes from Hermione to set inside the washer. Suddenly the small room felt even smaller at Hermione watched her pour the detergent and click the settings on the washer. 

"You know what I've realized Luna?" Hermione asked once again edging closer to Luna until Luna was pressed against the washer. "That I could never love Ron like I love a certain someone." 

"Wh-?" Luna started. 

"Let me finish, I'm at my last string after witnessing you and Lavender lately. It makes me extremely possessive." She stated dryly before she continued in a softer tone. "I've realized that silver eyes mean more to me than ginger hair, and that I don't like kissing Ron like I thought I did. That every time you are near you smell like tea and flowers, and I want nothing more to get lost in that scent. Your dottiness is adorable and that I want to kiss away every single frown. I've realized that seeing you in the arms of another is too much for me to bare, and that I want you to be mine."

"You want me to be yours?" Luna asked with wide eyes and a huge blush. 

"I want you to be mine," Hermione confirmed her lips about to grace the other's pretty lips. How had Hermione gotten so close? Luna could almost count the dark freckles on her face. 

"Will you be mine too?" Luna asked shly. 

There was no hesitation in Hermione's yes, there was no hesitation when Luna crashed her lips into Hermione's waiting ones.

The kiss was intense, Hermione blazing with desire as she circled in on Luna. Luna was far more soft, melting into the kiss and letting Hermione take control. It was complete bliss to feel Hermione latching her arms around Luna's middle, to feel the way she gripped Luna closet as if scared she'd run away. 

Once they parted Luna felt as if she was in a daze, her eyes fluttering open to meet Hermione's sweet brown eyes. 

"So is this why you've been so upset lately?" Luna asked. 

"Yeah, it's hard to be happy when the girl you want to kiss is being talked up by Lavender Brown." 

Hermione sounded bitter still and Luna attempted to kiss some of that away, softly pecking at Hermione's lips the kisses quick but somehow fragile. 

"What about my pink sweater?" Luna asked.

"Smells like you, a specific scent that I couldn't even match with a bloody candle. I thought at first it was just because you smelled good, but it was so much more. It was comfort- fuck, it was home. It was you and I needed that-. I need you." 

Luna stared at her for a moment taking in how honest Hermione was being, just feeling the strength of such a beautiful moment. She couldn't speak, just took in and tried to memorize those words, words she thought she would love to hear forever, that she was needed. 

"You know, I've liked you for so long. I thought dating Lavender was going to keep you off my mind." Luna whispered the rumbling of the washer distant in her mind. 

"So are you saying we could have gotten together sooner?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"Yes, I think that's what I'm saying." 

Luna giggled as Hermione pulled her even closer so they were wrapped more tightly together. Hermione lips finding her neck and nibbling gentle. 

"We have so much time to make up for," Hermione whispered against Luna's pale skin. 

"What, are you going to devour me in the laundry room?!" Luna said her giggles attempting to cover her gasps. "You haven't even taken me on a date!"

"Dates later. Now don't underestimate me," Hermione teased not leaving her task.

Luna caught her attention, "I would never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! Hope you liked it (:


End file.
